


To Feel Wanted

by RazzleyD



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Steve and Danny have a fallout with their feelings about the recent events in their lives and how stupidly Steve is handling it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no earthly idea where this came from. Enjoy.

“Why do you have to keep reminding me, Danny? Seriously. I’m a grown man, I can handle myself.” Steve grumbled, ducking down to get into Danny’s car. He slammed the door a bit too hard.

 

“Oh, it’s just me? It’s not like oh, I don’t know, a  _ team _ of doctors and  _ your surgeon  _ that told you to take a break. But you, no, you’re always right, aren’t you? Even though your stitches have opened up three times now and you’re unphased by how life threatening it is. You have no--”

 

“Why do you care so much, Danny? If I’m so stupid and reckless and stubborn then why the hell give me the time of day?” Steve interrupted. His lead foot had them going twenty miles over the speed limit. Danny sat there in silence and stared at Steve for a second, to watch and see if had anything else to say.

 

“Well?”

 

“Steve, you are so stupid. And when I say that, I mean it. It’s not just your life you’re risking by doing these things. I’ll remind you that you are a leader of a team. The rest of the team expects you to be there, yes. But we also know how to hold our own if and when our leader needs rest. I will not stand around and watch you risk your life just because you’re bored. You need to realise your impact on the people around you.” Danny tried his best to stay calm and collected, as if to calm Steve down instead of pissing him off even more.

 

Steve was silent for a good three minutes, trying to work out his thoughts, and Danny let him do so. Steve pulled the car over onto a grassy patch of land off of the side of the road. Steve stared dead and blank forward.

 

“... Steve?”

 

“Danny.” Steve undid his seatbelt and leaned forward onto the wheel with his elbows being his support. He felt… Well he wasn’t really sure what he was feeling. He had a faint memory of feeling something like this, but he could barely see it. “You make me feel wanted.”

 

Danny’s breath caught in his throat. “What?”

 

“I’ve never felt so wanted and loved. With all this mo-- Dorris drama… It feels good to have someone there for you that makes you feel wanted, especially someone you trust.” Steve sat back, bracing his hands lightly on his stomach. “I don’t know how to feel about how you make me feel.” 

 

Danny thought for a few moments before taking Steve’s right hand in his own. “I’m glad I make you feel that way, babe. You make me feel wanted, too. I feel like you came around at the right time in my life. I hated it here. I barely got to spend any time with Grace, and Rachel was being… Well, Rachel. You stressed me out. You scared me. You were insane. And you still are. But, after all these years, I know that even though I feel like I’m talkin’ to a stubborn brick wall… I know that wall is listening to me. You have been my support and my friend and I couldn’t thank you enough for that.” Danny started to laugh, and it was weak and tired. Steve’s grip on Danny’s hand became stronger as Danny showed signs of tears.

 

“... I almost lost you. And I know it’s nothing new. But this time it felt genuine. The blood loss could’ve killed you. The plane crash could’ve killed you. Hell, the entire process of the transplant could’ve killed you. I just don’t think I could’ve handled losing you. You mean way too much to me.” Danny was actually tearing up at this point, his voice cracking and breaking with sad laughter. “But you weren’t going down without a fight.”

 

Steve smiled; his right hand letting go of Danny’s to reach up and wipe Danny’s tears from his face.

 

“I love you, Danno.”

 

Danny took Steve’s hand in both of his own, opening its semi-closed fingers to kiss his palm.

 

“I love you too, Steven. Now take a damn break.  _ Please. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr! @razzleyd


End file.
